


Legally Blind

by lacedwithlilacs



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lacedwithlilacs/pseuds/lacedwithlilacs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre is essentially blind without his glasses and sometimes Joly takes advantage of Combeferre's inability to see during sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legally Blind

**Author's Note:**

> This Combeferre is based off of Hammy's Combeferre -> http://hamstr.tumblr.com/tagged/combeferre

When Combeferre takes his glasses off, circular lenses with thin golden rims, he sees hazes of shapes rather than anything defined. At first, when Joly had started coming over to Combeferre's after a night at the Musain, it had been almost endearing and heartwarming to see Combeferre stretch his hands out in front of him as though he were blind and feel his way around his apartment. Combeferre usually was careful to not need anything that required him putting his glasses back on again before he climbed into bed, but there were times in the middle of the night when it couldn't be avoided.

Combeferre wore a nightshirt that hung down to the middle of his calves with a pair of underpants. When he would fall asleep next to Joly, wrapping his arm around Joly's waist, the nightshirt would steadily ride up Combeferre's leg as he curled his legs between Joly's. The skin beneath, the part of Combeferre's legs that weren't covered by the underpants, was soft against Joly's. The first few times that Joly had stayed the night, he'd forgotten his own nightshirt and had to borrow a spare that Combeferre had. It nearly drowned Joly and Joly was not that much smaller in stature than Combeferre.

Combeferre adjusted the collar on the nightshirt, pressing the upturned corner flat against Joly's chest and leaned in for a quick, chaste kiss to the forehead with a smile. "Sorry that I purposely wear them too large for me; it makes it even larger on you." Joly had wrapped his hand around Combeferre's wrist and pulled him in for a real kiss against the lips, one that made Joly's stomach clench in his gut. Combeferre had smiled wider afterwards and they slid into bed together, molding together like clay.

Most of the time, despite the extra hassle it creates, Combeferre keeps his glasses on during sex. They bump against the bridge of Joly's nose while they're kissing, keeps Combeferre from ever really wrapping his lips around Joly's cock and sliding down, and fall off in mid thrust, down onto Joly's face. But there's no avoiding it, Joly reasons with himself when one side of Combeferre's glasses comes loose and bangs against the tip of Joly's nose. Joly reaches up and takes the glasses off despite Combeferre's soft breath of protest.

"You're already fucking me," Joly says between Combeferre's thrusts and grips his legs tighter around the strong waist above him, "You don't need to see anymore." Combeferre doesn't argue anymore, though Joly's certain it's because he's already far too gone to come up with any sort of rebuttal.

Combeferre changes into his nightshirt, pulling his glasses off momentarily to tug the shirt over his head and then quickly places them back on again. Joly frowns as Combeferre pulls the nightshirt down over his stomach and lets the hem fall against his knees. Joly takes his own shirt off and leaves it draped over the back of Combeferre's chair, leaving his chest bare. He steps in front of Combeferre, reaches up and takes the small golden glasses off of Combeferre's face.

A sound of disapproval falls from Combeferre's lips when Joly surges forward and kisses him, effectively cutting off any more words from Combeferre. Joly presses his tongue forward, working its way between Combeferre's thin lips as hands press against Joly's hips. The skin is warm against his own and he arches against Combeferre. They pull apart with both their chests rising and falling in perfect sync, "You will not need your glasses tonight."

Carefully, Joly sets the glasses down on the table against the wall across from the bed and begins guiding Combeferre backwards. Joly grabs at the fabric of Combeferre's nightshirt and begins bunching it in his hands, inching it up. Joly presses on Combeferre's shoulders, seating him on the bed. In a quick motion, perhaps one that's a bit too practiced, Joly reaches for Combeferre's underpants and slides them off. Immediately, Joly takes Combeferre into his hand and gives him a few quick strokes.

Combeferre cannot see much, if any, of Joly's subtle motions or his intentions and Joly kisses him again, tasting the lack of prediction on the guide's lips. Surprise is an element that Combeferre despises on usual occasions and Joly knows that he is the only one who is allowed to surprise Combeferre like this. So he takes advantage of it. He guides the naked Combeferre against the headboard, Combeferre's back straight against the wood and his ass falling between the two pillows.

Joly strips himself quickly before joining Combeferre on the bed, straddling the larger man and cupping his jaw as he kisses him. They kiss long and deep, Combeferre moaning just the softest into the kisses and Joly feeling his knees shake from the way Combeferre runs his tongue along the corners of Joly's lips. He wraps his hand around Combeferre's dick again, stroking in quick but sharp strokes, feeling Combeferre's hips inching up gently with every flick of his wrist.

Slowly, Joly pulls away from Combeferre's lips and forces himself to his lover's jaw, leaving soft, barely there kisses that won't leave any marks in the morning. He trails slowly down, almost torturing Combeferre by the time that he reaches the man's navel. From there he lets his lips move more than an inch from Combeferre's skin and licks his lips.

He presses open mouthed kisses to the base of Combeferre's cock, listening to the loud groan that comes from Combeferre above him. Joly smirks against the thick member, thankful that his tactic of surprise worked in his favour. He leaves a line of wet, open kisses to the underside of Combeferre's cock, slowly working his way upwards before he wraps his hand around the base once again.

Joly rakes his eyes up and down Combeferre's body, able to stare as much as he pleases with Combeferre's hazy vision. Every inch of Combeferre makes Joly's skin warm, prickle with happiness and love and it's hard for him not to begin kissing every spot instead. He wraps his lips around the head of Combeferre's cock, sliding down and listening to the way that Combeferre lets out a half strangled moan, only slightly attempting to quiet himself.

Joly works his way up and down, pressing his tongue against the underside of Combeferre's dick. Combeferre's hand reaches up, grasping at the back of Joly's head and taking the strands of hair between his fingers. The pads of his fingers grip against Joly's scalp and his fingers are gentle, not pulling or pushing too much. Joly follows the way that Combeferre guides him, carefully speeding up and swallowing Combeferre down once he starts getting into the rhythm.

He opens the back of his throat, sliding down completely over Combeferre, his nose pressing against the coarse hair. Over the years, after sticking tongue depressors and the like in his mouth while checking for any sort of discolouring or disfiguration, he'd learned that his gag reflex was next to nothing and when he'd told Combeferre that, the dark blonde eyebrows had raised in both curiosity and almost in a dare for Joly to prove it.

Joly moves back and forth, listening to the sounds that Combeferre let out, through his pursed lips. He pulls up, off of Combeferre and brings two fingers to his lips. He takes them in, working to coat them quickly with his saliva. With his other hand, he slides it between Combeferre's legs, parting them and spreading them apart wide enough for Joly to kneel between. When Joly removes his fingers, they're coated in a thick layer of spit, almost dripping. Joly immediately moves to take Combeferre into his mouth again, bringing his fingers to Combeferre's entrance and pressing the tip of his first finger in.

Combeferre gasps and bucks his hips at the feeling, causing Joly to press them in harder, faster, until his entire finger is buried inside of the guide. Joly works him open, pressing the finger in and out steadily, a slow, torturous pace that matches the slide of his lips. He only preps Combeferre for a short time before sliding the second finger in. He lets Combeferre adjust to the feeling before he continues on, his movements getting faster and deeper with every thrust of his fingers.

When Joly brushes against the bundle of nerves inside of Combeferre, he feels it deep in his mouth, Combeferre jerking his hips at the sensation and a moan bubbling out of him. Joly continues, making sure to angle his fingers to drag along that spot within Combeferre with every thrust of his fingers. Combeferre falls apart soon enough, his moans cutting themselves off and his chest heaving, a light layer of sweat covering his brow. He brings his hand back to Joly's head and grips at the roots, gasping out "I'm going to come," repeatedly, trying to warn Joly.

Joly thrusts his fingers in again, making sure to hit that spot in Combeferre and hollows his cheeks, letting his jaw slacken. Combeferre's fingers clench in Joly's hair and he tightens around the fingers buried deep within him. The taste is bitter and salty and one that Joly is certain he'll never get used to, but the way that Combeferre falls apart is enough to make Joly want to do it over and over.

He pulls off of Combeferre's cock and extracts his fingers as Combeferre presses his hand flat against Joly's stomach, grounding himself on Joly's body before he moves southward. The strong, wide hand wraps around his aching cock, having ignored himself for Combeferre the entire time. Combeferre makes quick work of him, stroking fast and hard, with little twists of his hand that nearly send Joly over every single time.

By the time that Combeferre takes him in hand, he's already leaking and Combeferre uses that as lubrication. Joly sits up, resting his forehead on Combeferre's shoulder as Combeferre brings him closer and closer to orgasm. With his free hand, Combeferre grips at Joly's jaw, pulling him up and kissing him. He licks at the corners of Joly's mouth again gently and Joly's entire body tenses. He comes on Combeferre's stomach, panting into the kiss as Combeferre strokes him through his orgasm.

Joly doesn't move for a minute, feeling boneless with Combeferre's lips against his own and Combeferre's hand wrapped around his cock. Slowly, he comes back to earth, his head still spinning with pleasure as he readjusts him and Combeferre against the bed. Combeferre is asleep within a minute, his face relaxing and eventually settling into a soft smile just before Joly's own eyes flutter closed.


End file.
